iron wolverine
by catmagnent
Summary: Wolverine gets hurt, and is near death. Now its up to charles xavier to contact tony stark and hope he'll help save wolverines life.
1. Chapter 1

a.n: i took xmen and avengers and made a wee bit of a xover. i dont own iron an or avengers characters or any of the xmen characters. besides my browser is all screwy. so forgive my lack of caps and punctuation. thnx.

"i have to get some outside help with this case," said charles xavier "wolverine has been hurt really badly this time, and his body cannot heal the extensive damage that has been inflicted upon him. that one soldier that had been launching m1 grenades at us, was trying for this effect."

in the room with professor xavier, was cyclops and storm and jean grey. the three of them sat in silence listening to the professor.

"call tony stark over at stark industries. he should be able to help us, and i will call him ahead and see if i can meet with him face to face." said professor xavier solemnly.

wolverine lay in the school's infermary near death. and rogue was the only one who had volunteered to watch him, and his wound was so bad even his instantaneous healing was not working. it was an error in judgement by cyclops that had put wolverine in the hands of the enemy, tortured and mortally wounded and tossed out like an unused paper sack.

professor xavier called stark tower and spoke with miss potts.

"this is professor charles xavier, and i was hoping for a face to face meeting with mr. tony stark, we need his help saving the life of a fallen comrade, plus help us take out an army of robots." said professor xavier.

"i will tell him to expect you in the morning, around 930am. is that okay professor xavier?" asked miss potts hopefully.

"yes, that will be just fine. thank you miss potts, i look foreward to seeing you and mr. stark tomorrow." said professor xavier. he hung up the phone and looked over at storm. "i will need you to fly the jet tomorrow, storm. i need a level, calm headed person with me. will you do it?" asked the professor.

"i will." said storm, and she graciously nodded her head and left for her room to rest up for the flight in the morning.

by 5am. they were fuleing up and getting ready to go. and by 7 they had taken off to new york city, and for stark tower.

"xjet 1 , we have you on radar, please confirm," said miss potts.

"this is xjet1, confirmed. be advised we are on final approach, request landing instructions," said storm.

"pad 2 is clear. you are clear to land." said miss potts.

storm turned the xjet into position, and switched on the maneuvering thrusters for a smooth landing.

they landed smoothly on pad 2, and the professor and storm were met by miss pepper potts, and she walked them inside. "mr. stark will be in soon hopefully, let me just give him a ring and see where he is."

"tony, where are you?" asked pepper impatiently, "professor xavier and one of his students are here to see you remember? you have a 930am meeting with them..get here now."

the way pepper had spoken to him said volumes to him, which meant he had better wrap up the x8 suit test flight, and get back to the office now.

he met with dr. xavier and storm, and found out quickly why they needed his help.

"wait a minute, you're saying you need my help to save the life of wolverine? so you want me to give him an arc reactor like mine and save his life? is that it?" scoffed tony as he sipped his drink.

"in essence, yes." said professor xavier bluntly.

tony let out a heavy sigh and then asked for measurements of the wound in wolverines chest. he needed exact depth, width, and height of the wound. storm contacted rogue, and asked her to please get exact measurements of wolverines chest wound.

"its 7in. tall, 5in wide, 8in. deep," said rogue.

pepper quickly wrote the measurements down, and tony thought quickly if he actually had a spare arc reactor that would fit wolverines chest wound.

"i have a spare, but i have to check it first and if its working normally, i will give it to wolverine." said tony as he hurried off to his work room.

rogue had to revive wolverine twice before the professor contacted her again and told her that tony stark and his assistant, miss potts were on their way to help save wolverines life.

"his heart stopped twice now professor," began rogue " if he goes again, i dont know if i can bring him back again."

"he will be fine, rogue. just hang in there until we get there." said storm as the professor was wheeled onto the xjet.

tony and pepper loaded up the stark industries jet, tony had packed the x2 suit, and the x8 suit. "this is gonna be a blast," said tony with a huge sigh .

after six hours, they landed at the xavier school for the gifted. they were greeted by cyclops and nightcrawler, professor xavier made the introductions, "this is mr. tony stark and his assistant miss pepper potts."

"i was not expecting a welcoming committee," said tony with a smirk "show me where wolverine is, so i can get to work."

"why?" smirked cyclops "word has it that you're iron man? i don't believe it for a second. you look more like a rich, spoiled playboy that enjoys his expensive toys and girls.."

but before cyclops could finish mocking stark, professor xavier stopped him. "mr. stark is the man we need here right now cyclops, he is going to help save wolverines life. now please show him the way to wolverine's room so he can get to work."

reluctantly cyclops led the way over to the infirmary. and he stopped right out front of wolverines room, "he's in there," said cyclops and he turned to walk away.

soon jean grey came out of the room to help mr. stark in any way she could. "first lets get him to the surgical suite, so i can have the space to work," said tony to jean.

"i gotta get this arc reactor into him before the metal slivers begin to cause problems for him. have you attempted to remove any of the slivers or shards from his blood?" finished stark as they entered the surgical suite.

"we've managed to remove about 70 percent of the shards and splinters from his blood, and that only leaves the 30 percent that doesnt want to come out. so lets get to work." said jean grey.

"lets plug in the computer and get logan's vitals up and running," said tony as he typed away on his laptop.

"okay, his heart rate is 40bpm, respirations are at 20, and his brain activity is half of what it normally should be." finished tony as he began to attach wires and elcetrodes to various nerves and blood vessels, and then fitting the arc reactor container into wolverines chest.

"now lets get those wires in position and get them hooked into the arc reactor, and get it fired up. wait, wait, wait, is that all that remains of his heart?" asked tony in shock.

"yes, im afraid it is," said jean grey "his heart is 60 percent gone. taken by the grenade blast."

"well, dont worry. this will encase his heart and help it function properly." said stark as he placed the remaining 40 percent of logan's heart into the arc reactor and sealed it shut. then he placed it into wolverine's chest and locked it into place.

"it is working now. look at his vital signs come up. some are above normal. his heart rate is 100bpm, and his respiration is 40, and his brain activity level has increased by 95 percent. extraordinary." said an astonished jean grey.

"look, he's already beginning to heal on his own too," said a cheerful jean grey "i have to tell the professor that logan has made it through the surgery."

tony stark took a moment to relax and check his work. the reactor was fine, and logan was healing nicely.

rogue was watching from the corner of the room and took the moment to approach tony, "have you ever heard of magneto or his apocolyptic robot army?"

"no. i cant say that i ever have. why?" asked stark curiously.

"magneto is our enemy. and he has created the apocolyptic robot army to capture us and absorb our mutant powers and use them to destroy us and eventually the world. and wolverine is their first and main primary target, because of his physical and biological components." said rogue, and she began to weep " i love wolverine, but i cannot protect him. he got hurt this lat time by an error in judgement by cyclops. so he needs to be around people that will help him learn to fight better, and become a better team player"

"i will call up a friend of mine, ever hear of the avengers? or s.h.i.e.l.d?" asked tony.

"no." said rogue.

"let me tell you what i have in store for wolverine," said tony "now sit dow and listen to this."

tony and rogue sat down in the surgical suite to talk about wolverine's future, and what it could possibly mean if he were to join the avengers team.


	2. Chapter 2

a.n: i dont own iron man, avengers, or xmen.

"stark, we need your help," said jean grey as she walked into the room where tony had been chatting with rogue.

"help with what? destroying that robot army i just got told about? no way." said stark as he tossed up his hands. " i came to fix logan, and teach him how to use the x2 suit and fight in actual aerial combat while still having use of his claws."

jean grey and jubilee had been hoping against hope that stark would do this, and help them with magneto. but they had been only half right in their assumption.

"besides, mine and wolf boy's reactors would never withstand the magnetic interferance put out by magneto. he would have to join the avengers just to be safe." tony walked over to the sink and washed his hands again, then asked pepper, jean and jubilee if they would like to go out for some italian food. once in agreement, the four of them took off for lombardi's italian resturant.

as promised, bright and early, tony video chatted with agent nick fury. "im looking at a copy of wolverine's file now, stark. and it took this guy over ten months to become a team player. but, he's damn good at what he does. former army special forces, army pilot, trained killer, survivalist, and now part iron man." agent fury looked at tony kind of funny, "iron wolverine?" is that what you're calling this poor guy, stark?" asked a flabergasted agent fury.

"he seems to like it, and besides that he's making wonderful progress on learning to work the x2 suit," said tony with a smile.

"how do you launch yourself into flight?" barked wolverine.

"all i can say for the guy is that he's the target of some super mutant called 'magneto', and wolf boy is his main target. but since he's got a reactor in his chest like me, he cannot fight magneto." said stark, "plus i like this guy, he's like dr. banner. both have a love for fighting, and almost an equally nasty temper for the enemy."

after a lengthy discussion with agent nick fury, wolverine was allowed to become a member of the avengers.

...in flight training••••••••••••••••go avengers...

after about six long and bumpy months of in suit training, both on the ground and in the air, and finally wolverine was an accomplished aerial fighter and flier.

"this suit is great," said logan " now i would like to meet the avengers team."

"alright," said tony "you can meet them when we get back to stark tower. and from there we gotta suit up and head over to the s.h.i.e.l.d floating aircraft carrier, some big meeting going to take place, all they're waiting on to show is thor, you, and me."

when they arrived at the aircraft carrier, introductions were short, as time was limited. agent fury headed up the meeting just as thor walked in.

"now that we're all here, " said agent fury "it seems that we have picked up a group of objects moving towards our position at a high rate of speed. any thoughts?"

"magneto, and his apocolyptic robot army." said wolverine in an angry grumble.

"i beg your pardon wolverine, what did you say?" asked agent fury.

" i said its magneto and his apocolyptic robot army," said wolverine " magneto has found out somehow that im no longer with the xmen, and he's come to kill me."

"well, we arent going to let that happen wolverine," said the black widow " just what is this magneto capable of doing?"

"he has magnetic powers, as well as telepathic powers, do not underestimate him," began wolverine "he can trick your mind into seeing what isnt there, and can pull what ever metal you have out of your body. he can kill in several ways. be on guard."

captain america and thor stood up and before they could get to their jet cycles and take on the robot army, magneto stormed in from the upper deck door. he was met by thor, who zapped him with lightining, and then by the hulk who smashed him violently on the metal floor, and eventually into unconciousness.

when magneto awoke, he had been stripped of his suit, and placed into a glass chamber, suspended over a circular door. it was the means of his death should he try to use his powers in any way, shape or form.

just then a side door to the room opened up and agent fury stepped inside. "comfy?" asked agent fury as he walked nonchalantly over to the control panel.

"let me tell you how this works," began agent fury " if you so much as try to use your powers while still in the container, i'll drop you to your death so fast, your head wont have time to spin."

"im fine, thanks for asking" said magneto " where's charles xavier?"

"professor xavier is at his school teaching class," said agent fury " perhaps you want one of his students to talk to you, i suppose?"

"yes, that would be fine." said magneto.

"well, its not a good time right now to talk with that person. they are currently busy." said agent fury. "if you're good, i'll set up an appointment for you."

agent fury left the room and laughed.

meanwhile, outside the aircraft carrier a battle raged on. between the avengers and the robot army.


	3. Chapter 3

a.n: browser still screwy. still dont own avengers, iron man, or xmen.

"we won this round," said stark as he zipped past the front of the carrier " come on wolverine, you can properly meet the avengers team now."

"this is dr. bruce banner, he's the hulk as you saw earlier; and this lovely young lady is the black widow, and this guy is hawkeye, and of course you have captain america, and thor." said stark.

agent fury told stark to get to work on some new suits that will help repel intense magnetic interferance. also to design a new arc that can withstand the intense magnetic interferance too.

so stark enlisted the help of dr. banner, and the two of them set to work. tony got his computer aid- jarvis to help with the schematics of new suit designs and some new arc designs.

within three weeks time, the suit schematics were finished. logan was asked to come into the lab for fitting measurements, and for arc output information. "looks like he can handle up to an output of 90. any higher and it would destabilize his nervous system." said dr. banner.

"jarvis, get logan's body type and measurements please." said tony.

"yes sir." said jarvis.

so jarvis began scanning logan's body and anylizing his body type.

"scan complete, and analysis ready." said jarvis.

"now lets start building a pair of magnetic resistant suits, jarvis." said tony.

"yes sir, now printing a material list." said jarvis.

"logan you can go to bed, the suits will be ready by morning or later in the day." said stark as he and dr. banner began to assemble the inner skeleton of the suits.

so logan left the lab and went towards his room, and along the way he was stopped by the black widow. "i love a tall, dark, and dangerous man. are you a lover or not?" said a seductive black widow.

"im a lover, and i can go all night if you want." said logan huskily. the black widow dove in for a deep kiss, and logan pressed her against the wall and kissed back, deeply.

it wasnt long before the two were in natasha's bedroom having an incredibly torrid foreplay session, that quickly evolved into passionate lovemaking. "ohhh..ooohhh gggooooddd, fuuuckk me please..." wailed natasha as she lay underneath logan watching him pump vigorously and grunting.

he tossed his head back and let out a gutteral "aarrgh, unngh, oh jeez,"

natasha was close to coming and logan knew it, so he pumped faster, and each time he crashed into her, she let out a wail saying " oh logannn, im coming..pump faster"

and he did. they both came at the same time, he spilled right into her and then he pulled out, laid right behind her and as natasha would have it, she reached behind her and grabbed logan's still semi hard cock, and raising a leg she placed his cock back into her still hot pussy. and the two fell asleep in that position.

it was 6 a.m, and logan was still hard, and thats never happened to him before. maybe this woman was the one for him. afterall, a genuine hindu psychic had told logan " you will one day meet a woman with flaming red hair, and have a russian first name. this one will be the woman whose heart you must win, to make her truly your lover."

they had made hot, passionate love all night long. and logan had to figure a way to win her heart so they can be together forever in wedded bliss.

so logan had to talk to natasha, and see what they have in common.

the more they talked the more they found they had in common.

now logan had to find out what it takes to win her true lovers heart.

"my true love would have me forever, if they would free me from my bonds with a russian mobster cime syndicate. his name is nikolai kalachia. and dont underestimate him, he's ruthless and a killer. plus he is connected politically. you would have to take him down starting with his contacts and connections and go from there."

"dont worry natasha, i will take care of your problem. i love you. and i want to marry you." said logan with a genuine smile.

"it will take me a few days, maybe a couple of months. but i will take him out and bring down his crime syndicate. then you will be free...truly free."and with that said, logan picked up his jacket and put on his body suit for the x2squared.

stark brought logan to the lab and had logan code his new suit to his own dna. "i need to take the suit on a month long test flight. i gotta score to settle with some old rivals."

"fine. but remember logan," began tony as logan suited up " dont leave a mess, and dont show your face under the mask. got it?" logan smiled before he put on the helmit "got it".


	4. Chapter 4

a.n: dont own avengers or xmen. i only own the plot. so neener neener neener.

wolverine glided into moscow, russia and headed over to the first name on his list. "boris yelkinov," said logan "thief, murderer, lackey to the head boss."

logan kicked in the door and began to kill all the lackeys and thugs within, boris was trying to open his stuck back door to get out, but logan killed him and marked his name off the list. one of the guys was still alive and logan picked him up and began to question him.

"where's your boss?" growled logan.

logan didnt get much out of him.. except a mumble of what sounded like " check the sardine cannery at the east docks."

logan decapitated him and left. he made his way down to the sardine cannery at the east dock. "yep, criminal scumbags. gotta kill 'em all." thought logan.

just then he spotted a full box of timed explosives with a remote detonater. "this will do nicely." said logan as he quickly placed the explosives, and set all the timers.

he set the timers for 30 seconds.

and when he lifted off to a thousand feet , he blew up the cannery and the criminals.

"i love it when a plan works out like that." said logan.

he had to search for some clues, if any to the whereabouts of the political connections.

so logan searched the wreckage for any clues, papers, or other documents.

"here it is," said logan "jackpot."

it was a list of known political connections to the main boss.

"real name mikhaili krutchneir," said logan "so thats his real name, the one natasha gave me was his cover."

so it took logan a couple of weks to take out the thirty seven crooked politicians, except for one. jack kretchmeir.

"tell me, where is mikhali krutchneir?" asked logan.

"eat shit." spouted kretchmeir.

so logan had to change this guy's mind.

"how about a change of scenery?" asked logan as he grabbed kretchmeir and lifted off to a thousand feet up.

"holy crap," muttered kretchmeir. "i'll talk, i will talk."

"thats better," said logan "now start talking."

"you will find him hiding in his lab, its in the basement of a castle. he spends his time there and he makes chemical weapons for sale to the highest bidder." blabbered kretchmeir.

"but be warned, you cannot expect to drop the castle on him and kill him, you got to fight your way in and kill him that way. its located on the outskirts of moscow. now i have answered your questions. put me down."

"wrong choice of words," said logan " ones that you will sorely regret."

what kretchmeir didnt realize, is logan had been increasing their altitude steadily, so instead of being a thousand feet up, they were ten thousand feet up. and logan dropped kretchmier from ten thousand feet up.

when kretchmeir hit ground, he was stone cold dead.

logan smiled.

another one dead.

logan continued to head towards the castle, he would have to fight his way into the castle to get to the head boss and kill him. all for the love of his life, natasha...his black widow.

logan decided he could look for an escape route, and an exit opening to which the criminal would use to get out of harms way.

and sure enough he had found it. jarvis mapped it out for him, marking the points where he would most likely be ambushed. and that was useful.

logan fought his way up to the escape door leading into the laboratory.

and to his amazement it was unlocked, and he could hear alot of yelling. some in russian and some in czech.

"a deal gone wrong," logan surmised " just then gunshots rang out and the door opened up and logan came face to face with the head boss himself mikhali krutchmeir. "what in ze hell?" shouted krutchmeir, "im your worst nightmare, bub." said logan.

and with that logan opened fire. he killed all the lab techs, and the heavies with guns, and began to kill the other bosses that had been arguing.

"all for my black widow-natasha." said logan to himself.

logan had brought down the entire castle, floor by floor, killing all those who were too slow to get out or out of the way.

once the castle had been brought down to ground level, logan was satisfied. his natasha was free of her bonds. and it only took him a month to do it.

logan left moscow and headed back to the shield aircraft carrier.

natasha was waiting for him.

"logan, thank god you're alright." said natasha breathlessly.

"i missed you, baby." said logan. "im here now, and you will not be tied to that crime boss ever again. he's dead. and so are his lackeys."

"you are my forever soulmate, logan." said natasha as she kissed his cheek.

"let's get married now." said logan.

"now?" asked natasha " do you have a ring?"

"i picked one up on my way back to you," said logan " natasha will you marry me?"

asked logan on one knee.

"yes." said natasha as she cried happy tears of joy.

"agent connors, you're a minister right?" barked agent fury.

"yes chief." said connors.

"get over here, and bring your book. you got a wedding to preform." said agent fury.

"do we have any other witnesses?" asked logan.

"you got me," piped up tony stark and dr. banner at the same time" and us too," said hawkeye and captain america.

"im a demi god, and i do love a good wedding." said thor as he walked in.

and the wedding of the black widow and wolverine commenced. and nobody objected.


	5. Chapter 5

a.n: browser still screwy. forgive my screw ups please. i dont own avengers, iron man or xmen. just the plot.

"these new suits and new reactors are shielded against heavy magnetic interferance, it is called magnetic deflection. and magneto or his robots cannot absorb anyone's power." said tony stark.

logan looked at his arc reactor and decided it was time to upgrade. "okay doc. plug it in." said logan as he sat in dr. banner's chair and got his new reactor placed into his chest.

and the jolt of energy that flooded logan's body was incredible.

"thats always the fun part logan," said stark with a half grin " which by the way will be the only reactor that will last you forever. so give the new x2squared a test flight."

logan suited up and went down to the cargo bay and tested the lift thrusters. and to his amazement they had remarkable thrust power, and he had stark test the x8 suit with him for their maiden test flights. and after about three hours they had landed back onboard the carrier and went back inside. "that was a successful test flight," dont you think so logan?" asked stark.

"yeah, it was exhillarating." said logan.

then logan took off his suit and went to see his new wife, natasha.

"hey there love of my life," said logan as he held out a dozen red roses and handed them to her, " how are you today? "

natasha hesitated for a brief moment and patted the bed , and told logan to sit down. in logan's mind this led to bad news usually. so he prepared for the worst.

"logan honey," she began softly "i was down in the medical bay today for my annual physical, and the results came back a couple of hours before you and stark came back. .." natasha was beginning to cry.

"well, whats the matter?" asked logan.

"i found out today that im pregnant," whispered natasha " and i was told i would never be able to have kids."

logan sat in stunned silence. thoughts whirrling about in his head like the tazmanian devil on acid.

"she would never be able to have kids?" thought logan, "and all of a sudden she is gonna be a mother? wow."

logan smiled and genuinely began to shed tears of joy, he hugged and gently kissed his natasha. "i love you baby." whispered logan.

agent fury was the first to hear about it from the medical reports, and he had to find out for himself. "may i come in? " asked agent fury.

logan motioned for him to come inside.

"what brings you to our quarters, agent fury?" asked both logan and natasha.

"i got the medical reports on everyone today, and it says on yours natasha that you're six weeks pregnant. congrats." said agent fury.

"but you know what this means don't you?" said agent fury

"it means the both of you are removed from active duty when you get close to your due date, but as for right now, i want you natasha on light duty-no field work. and you logan, you can remain active until i place the both of you on maternity leave." said agent fury.

then he again gave his congrats, and left the room.

"wanna tell the others?" asked logan, "or do you want to wait?"

"we can tell them. just that i gotta hang back, and take it easy." said natasha.

so they left their room, and went to tell the others.

captain america, thor, dr. banner, hawkeye, and tony stark all patted logan and natasha on their backs and threw them a party. tony called pepper at stark tower and told her to make arrangements for a baby shower.

and what a party it was. pepper had picked up some baby clothes, onsies, blankets and a bottle gift set. then she got them a crib , a car seat, and to top it off a can of coffee and two cups plus a coffee maker with a timer.

"thanks pepper," said natasha "this means alot."

"i know. i wish tony would get off his duff and make up his mind about marrying me." said pepper.

"wanna help take this to mine and logan's home and set it up? " asked natasha "but to be cautious lets take thor with us."

"yeah good idea." said pepper.

"thor, would you please come with me and natasha and help set up the nursery? also we need you for protection just in case there are any..you know bad guys around." said pepper.

"sure, its boring here anyway," said thor " i always enjoy the company of the ladies."

so thor went with natasha and pepper, and helped with the nursery. "it looks good," said thor with a pleased sigh.

just then an alert signal went out over the comms. "attention all avengers,please report back to the carrier, there is an emergency."

"lets go," said pepper and natasha together.

thor looked at them and said "hang on to me," and both women grabbed onto thor and up they went. they were met by logan, tony, hawkeye, captain america, and agent fury.

"nice of you three to show up, the emergency is, that damned robot army has come back. and in full force. the tracking stations under the pacific and atlantic oceans have reported mass gatherings of these things. so we can only assume theyre here in full force." said agent fury.

"suit up, and go kick some robotic ass," said agent fury " all that is except you miss black widow. you get to stay here and help monitor the situation, or you can go to the medical bay and help there with casualties."

"i will stay here." said natasha.

natasha watched as her husband, wolverine and the rest of the avengers set out to do battle with the robotic army.

wolverine knew one of those sneaky bastard robots would try to rescue magneto from the prisoner hold. so he had to work dilligantly to make sure none of those robots got magneto back...ever.

one way or another those robots needed to die.

just then logan saw the xjet flying higher above the aircraft carrier.

then out dropped storm, jean grey, rogue, jubilee, night crawler, and cyclops.

beast was flying the xjet.

"we thought you might need some help," said jean grey " so professor xavier sent us to help you all out."

"remind me to thank him, but right now lets take out those robots before they get us." said wolverine.

the battle raged on for several hours, natasha saw the mutants working side by side with the avengers. even agent fury noticed the mutants fighting alongside the other avengers.

when the last of the robotic army had been defeated and the xjet had landed onto the deck of the carrier, the mutants had met up with the avengers on deck.

the group decided to go inside and make their introductions.

"im storm, and this is jubilee, rogue, jean grey, cyclops, night crawler, and beast." said storm with a polite smile.

"im tony stark, this is logan, captain america, thor, hawkeye, and the hulk..uh ..er..dr. banner. we are the avengers."

"where is your wife at logan?" asked storm.

"yeah, we read that you got married." said jean grey.

"she's right here. this is the black widow, better known as natasha." said logan as he kissed her cheek.

"you are expecting a baby too." said jean grey as she looked at natasha.

"yes, we are expecting." said natasha, as she beamed.

"your child will be a healthy one, and strong like you, natasha and like you logan."


	6. Chapter 6

a.n: sorry it took me this long to get over writers block. im not sure to end this story here on this chapter, or write one more. i dont own avengers or xmen.

"but jean," started logan "how do you know about our unborn baby?"

"its simple logan," began jean grey " professor xavier had helped me get control over the phoenix and master my abilities. so with all of that, i know alot about people and their secrets they carry. its called 'esp'."

logan was astonished. jean really was the phoenix, and she was in total control too. and for the first time ever in his life he was happy for her. then he heard her in his head talking to him 'thank you logan for being happy for me, since mastering the phoenix and its abilities i have become stronger, more resiliant, and faster than before. professor xavier had almost died helping me master the phoenix, if it wasnt for me doing my part to control it, to master it, and allow it to fill me and consume me, as it has already done. im thankful you are alive, and well."

logan sat in silence listening to jean talk to him, while the other members of the avengers talked with the mutants.

"you are a member of the avengers. earth's mighitest warriors. you fight like one of them, and you are one of the strongest among them. so dont fight against them, fight alongside them. they need you. we will be watching you logan. and remember, raise your son, better than the way you were raised. we will soon be departing from here, if you need us call and we will come." said jean grey. she turned from the window and went out the door to go find the cafeteria.

beast was talking with dr. banner, and cyclops was chatting with hawkeye, while night crawler had changed into a cat and crawled up into natasha's lap and fell asleep.

tony stark on the other hand was chittering with jubilee and rogue, storm was talking with agent fury, when she whispered in his ear something about seeing if he can make a sunbeam appear, he laughed, picked up storm and went to his quarters. ten minutes later, springtime weather and excellent flying conditions were in full swing. including one of the brightest rainbows in the sky. storm was in bliss. who knew a one eyed agent could be so loveable?

stark took a photo for his album, and sat back down to finish his coffee.

while captain america sat across the way eating chicken fried steak, potatoes, a garden salad with bacon flavored ranch, and having iced tea.

twenty minutes later, agent fury and storm re emerged and appeared back on the bridge.

"wonderful," said agent fury as he took front position on the bridge again "just look at that beautiful view. storm are you seeing anyone currently?"

storm walked over to agent fury and smiled "no. why? do you have someone in mind?"

"yeah, how about me?" said agent fury as he pointed to himself.

"why dont we make it a longer stay?" said storm "this way we know its gonna work out. "

"okay. done." said agent fury " you will remain on board for six months, and thats final."

storm smiled and walked away " whatever you say sugar, is fine with me."

thor joined in the collaberation, and ran into jubilee.

"oh sorry," said thor as he bumped her shoulder . their eyes met and a spark was beginning to form. thor knew his intended could wield his hammer, because it would automatically go to her if she was in close proximity to him.

just then, a dull metallic hum rang out and jubilee was holding thor's hammer as if she was the god of thunder. "my indended," said thor with a smile " let me explain. my father told me that my hammer would find my intended and go to her if she was close by. she would be able to wield my hammer as if it were her own."

jubilee looked down at the hammer in her hand, no one except thor himself could lift the hammer, but she held it as if it was a simple claw hammer. she looked up at thor and realized that this was her true love. and she went to him and the two departed for asgard in a blue flash.

and just before four that afternoon, the rest of the mutants boarded the xjet, except storm and jubilee, and it left once more to head back to the xavier school for the gifted.

storm watched from the bridge as the xjet flew off. she put her arm around agent fury, as he pulled her in closely "it will be alright, storm. dont worry."

in asgard, a royal wedding was in the works. thor was getting married to jubilee.

a hammer was being made just for her, that only she and thor could wield. at sunset, the wedding ceremony had commenced, the king precided over the ceremony. a feast was being prepared for the occasion, from roasted meats and root vegetables, to desserts and breads of all kinds. barrels of wine and ale were brought up from the cellar, and everything was ready by the time the married couple had walked into the dining hall. "now arriving, his royal highness the king of asgard, a followed by prince thor and princess jubilee." announced the royal guardsman.

it didnt take long for word to reach logan that jubilee was a princess of asgard now, and she was a spitfire to deal with in combat now.

natasha was coming along nicely in her pregnancy, she was eight months along, and feeling every bit of it too. logan did his best to be ready for fatherhood, including learning to change a diaper, how to bottle feed, burp, bathe a baby, and dress one.

he felt more than ready.

when the day came for the baby to be born, natasha had it onboard the carrier. and logan was right there beside her. he had to coach her and support her like the lover he is. and through it all, the screaming, crying, cursing, yelling, death threats and such, they were blessed with a 9pound and 9 ounce healthy baby boy.

"im gonna name him logan,jr." said logan softly as he was allowed to cut the cord and finally hold his son.

natasha looked at logan and smiled. "he looks like the both of us." said logan as he handed logan jr. to his wife. natasha smiled. the baby was sleeping soundly now, and logan gently kissed his wife on the cheek and took a photo for the baby album.

then it dawned on him, jean was right...she had told him he was going to have a son, and he was going to be as strong as both him and natasha. logan smiled. just then a flash in his mind whirrled, he saw jean and professor xavier, beast and cyclops smiling and he heard congratulations. he smiled that much more and thought to them "thanks guys for everything."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••six months later••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"we need a wedding planner on the carrier," said agent fury in his best sarcastic tones of voice.

storm awoke to a gentle kiss on her lips fron agent fury.

"good morning, sunshine. and how are we today?" asked storm as she wrapped her arms around nick and kissed him back.

"im better now," said agent fury as he buttoned up his black shirt and put on a bolo tie " all we need is a minister and a party set up for us after we get married today."

storm got up and got dressed.

today was going to be a day to remember for a long time. and nobody knew how right her instinct was.


	7. Chapter 7

a.n: this is it. last chapter. hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: i dont own avengers or xmen.

the wedding of agent nick fury to storm went off without a problem. they took off for a honeymoon spot in the virgin islands, tony stark gave them his key for the honeymoon bungalow at his resort. "i called them up and told them to expect the both of you. have fun." said stark as they turned and boarded their private jet and took off.

agent coulson was put in charge. logan and natasha helped keep an eye on security aboard the ship, dr. banner and stark were working on some new mini missiles for the new x8 and x9 suits. they were designed to pierce armour, and bring down threats larger than a car.

meanwhile back at the xavier school for the gifted, things werent doing so good. the other mutants led by sabertooth and mystique, led a charge to take out the others.

"wheres wolverine?" screamed sabertooth "i will rip him apart and devour him."

"you stupid creature," said mystique "he is a member of the avengers now. didnt you read the news article?"

sabertooth shook his head no.

mystique burst out laughing and showed him the article. sabertooth blushed in anger and decided to bound ahead and begin to take out the others.

"wolverine, we need your help" logan heard this cry for help in his head and thought he was going nuts.

"mystique and sabertooth along with the other x mutants are attacking. we need help." it was jean greys voice inside his head. logan closed his eyes and thought his answer to jean "help is coming. im bringing the calvary".

logan asked dr. banner and stark to help him in this fight. "they came to help us when the apocolyptic army invaded. they need our help this time. please help me help them."

dr banner looked at tony stark, then both of them looked at logan "we will help you. lets go."

stark and logan suited up, and dr. banner packed an extra set of clothes and shoes. then they loaded up on a plane and took off.

logan prayed they werent too late.

storm and agent fury soaked up the sun and fun in the islands. completely unaware of the drama unfolding at the xavier school for the gifted.

they landed outside the school and the battle was in full swing.

dr. banner changed into the hulk and instantly took out sabertooth, and brought the pain to some who thought they could take him. while stark and logan made good use of the new ammo for their suits.

bodies began dropping like flies.

charles xavier watched from his chair as the fight raged on. only three of his students got seriously hurt.

it took only twenty minutes for the fight to be over, and stark along with logan and bruce banner collected the other mutants and buried their bodies at a cemetary and marked the graves properly.

jean grey was among the wounded, she could have stopped this whole thing by unleashing the phoenix, and letting it take vengeance on the invading mutants. mystique was among the dead, and so was saberetooth.

after helping tend to some of the injuries and making sure they were going to be okay, logan, bruce banner, and tony stark departed back for the carrier once more. agent coulson met them upon return. "was your trip a productive one?"

"it was. " said .

"it was indeed a productive one," said stark "we have new allies in charles xavier and his mutants."

"it was a good trip." said logan as he was met by natasha and his son, logan jr.

his son was getting so big, and looking more like him and natasha everyday. it wouldnt be too long until logan would be teaching his son how to walk, talk, fight, and be a better man. logan looked foreward to that day.

but until that day arrived, logan decided he would enjoy the moments of watching his son sleep and be adoreable.

but logan and natasha had cuddled up on the couch and decided to take a well deserved nap before their son needed a feeding or a change.

tony decided he needed a bit of time away from the avengers, so he packed his suit and left for stark tower. captain america had left the day before and went back to catching up on his history and schooling.

banner had left for his canadian laboratory just fifteen minutes ago. all that remained aboard were logan, hawkeye, and natasha plus the shield agents.

just then agent carlton spouted out "we have incoming objects from 19 degrees port and closing fast." logan and hawkeye rushed to the bridge just in time to see a group of black fighter jets zoom past. the logo on the wings looked like the hydra organisation was out for blood.

"logan call captain america and dr. banner to come back. agent coulson, please call tony stark, and let him know we are under attack. i will call agent fury and storm and tell them the situation."

everyone did as instructed.

captain america and stark came in together, dr. banner came in next.

logan suited up and got out there and began to fire on the hydra jets that zoomed past the carrier.

two and a half hours later agent fury came in with storm.

the situation was not good.

"minor damage to the starboard engine, and structural damage to decks eight, nine and four. casualties reported on deck four and deck three. wolverine reports two jets shot down, and he has been shot through his leg but is healing nicely. what else can we do agent fury sir?" said agent coulson.

"fire the bridge guns, and open fire with the bottom turret guns as well." said agent fury.

"im heading out to help," said stark " i can at least shoot some of them down, what about you fly boy? stark looked at captain america.

"bring me out a jet," said captain america "i am up for a good dog fight."

"you'll take number 9 on the fighters. it is being brought on deck for you. its loaded and ready for you. good luck." said agent fury.

storm was angry, and the weather outside showed it. black storm clouds rolled in, and thunder rumbled, lightening flashed and crashed, then the clouds opened up and began to rotate quickly. tornadoes were forming.

"storm?" agent fury spoke softly to her "what are you doing? why the nasty weather?"

"to bring down the enemy." was her only reply.

••••••••••••••thirty five intense minutes later•••••••••••••••••••••

it was over. all over said and finished.

hydra planes were in pieces on the ground, several hydra pilots lay dead, dying, or captured and being interrogated.

tony stark and dr. banner repaired the damage to wolverines suit and made sure it worked at peak efficientcy.

storm had cleared the skies once more and a rainbow appeared over the carrier once more.

just as everyone had thought the worst was over, the head of the hydra organization appeared from the main corridor. "im the leader of the hydra organization. im the red skull." said the tall man in a long black trench coat.

he was surrounded by his guards, and spoke with an air of indiffrence about him.

"captain rogers, or should i say captain america. how good to see you again." said the red skull " you all must be the avengers, iron man, hawkeye, black widow, hulk, and of course captain america. im here to inform all of you that you will all die by my hands today."logan was busy rocking his son to sleep, when he sensed someone else aboard that shouldnt be there. someone of pure evil, worse than magneto.

logan came out of his quarters after laying his son down for a nap, he crept down the main corridor towards the bridge, he quickly sprinted towards the madman with claws drawn, and lept up to slice the red skull into pieces.

logan did not miss.

he had hit the red skull hard, and sliced the skull open like a box of ribbons.

logan continued the attack until there was a chamber to place the red skull remains into, and the remains were taken down to the medical bay, and analyzied.

logan contended with the guards of the red skull and locked them in the chamber with a sleeping magneto.

what did the red skull mean when he had said "you will all die by my hands today,"?

nobody knew.

•••••••••••later that evening••••••••••••••••••••

all hell was about to break loose.

the remains of the red skull were under close watch by a life scanning monitor. it detects the most miniscule trace of life, no matter how tiny. but it did pick up one thing, the body of the red skull was beginning to repair itself just as it had done over the course of the decades.

it would not be long now.

everyone was asleep, some were on night watch. and some were ..well..busy.

just as two thirty four a.m rolled around, the container lid atop the red skull's container came off and the red skull himself got up.

no alarm sounded, just a beep that signaled there was signs of life in the container.

nobody came to see.

the red skull started with captain rogers. one canister of sleeping gas made it too easy to go in and slit his throat and leave quietly. still no alarms. no guards.

he didnt worry or care about his guards, he was hell bent on exacting revenge on his enemy.

next came hawkeye, he wasnt so easy to kill. hawkeye was on night watch. red skull had been spotted by hawkeye and the silent alarm went out ship wide. still no guards, or avengers yet.

he moved quickly to dr. banner. the beast called the hulk. dr. banner was a light sleeper, and quickly rolled out of his bed and began to fight with the red skull. the alarms sounded and the guards showed up. "we've got an avenger down." came the news over the comms.

"captain america is down, but not dead." said agent coulson from the medical bay.

agent fury got up and told storm to stay put. for her safety.

first agent fury went to the medical bay and checked on the status of captain rogers.

"he's in surgery right now, and is expected to pull through just fine." said agent coulson diligantly. "keep me advised in case anything changes." said agent fury. then he turned and headed back up to the room of dr. banner where the hulk has been holding the red skull for imprisonment.

"let's put him in with magneto," said agent fury "i have a nasty suprise for them if captain rogers dies."

the red skull was tossed in with his guards and a now dead magneto. just then the comms opened up and agent coulson spoke "at four fifteen a.m this morning, captain rogers better known to us all as captain america has died from his wounds sustained at the hands of the red skull."

agent fury shed a tear, and so did agent coulson.

logan mourned in silence, natasha and hawkeye cried.

agent fury scanned for a prime drop zone suitable for his chamber guests.

right down an active hawaiian volcano will do nicely.

agent fury laid in the course and the carrier was soon hovering over mount kiluea, and as luck would have it lava was pouring out. "perfect, its erupting as we speak."

the chamber drop area was centered over the volcano and dropped.

it went straight down the center of the volcano, and it melted upon sinking down.

no survivors reported.

meanwhile back in the medical bay, they had brought captain america back from the brink of death once more. he was in shock still from blood loss.

"we need a donor," said one of the medical personel " blood type has to be a, b, ab, or o positive."

"hawkeye and logan can donate," said natasha " hawkeye is ab positive, and logan is a positive."

so logan and hawkeye went to donate blood for captain america.

by ten o'clock that morning, captain america was in stable condition.

so to make a long story short and save you time, captain america recovered, logan found out he is a wonderful dad and husband, agent fury and storm had a baby girl, and storm named her angel.

jublilee and thor had a pair of twins, one boy and one girl. they named them lepides, and cera.

as for me and pepper, well..i asked her to marry me and she said yes. we married in barbados, and took our honeymoon there. and we had no other problems after all that.


End file.
